Timepiece
The Timepieces are items needed to open the gate to the sacrifices for a resurrection ritual, such as the one used on William Vanderboom. There are three timepieces: a bronze one, a silver one, and a gold one. Rusty Lake: Roots In 1860, James is inside his new house. After the player lights the fire, a key is revealed, and is used to open the window, which is imprinted with bloody handprints in a certain pattern. If the player inputs the pattern onto a cabinet's buttons, it opens, revealing the gold timepiece. It shows the time 8:25. When the Grandfather Clock is set to that time, it opens, and William's body falls out. In 1918, Leonard returns to the house after being injured fighting in the trenches during WWI. Mr. Crow can be seen in one of his trauma-induced flashbacks, telling the player to save Leonard, as they need him to find the treasure. Then, in 1919, Rose communicates with the Soul of her great-great-uncle William via a Ouija Board, and learns about his desire to live again. After learning that the ritual requires sacrifices and how the three timepieces are needed to open the gate, she agrees to help him. In 1929, Leonard begins searching for the treasure in the front yard, using instructions of unknown origin. After digging up the bronze timepiece, he holds on to it until his cousins find their timepieces as well. In 1930, Frank is trying to find the silver timepiece in the attic. He finally receives the letter written to him by his mother, Emma, delivered by Harvey 34 years after her death. After following the letter's instructions to look for her in the stars, he deciphers the code to a locked box, which contains the silver timepiece. In 1932, Rose takes the family dog out for a night of grave-robbing in the graveyard where her family members are buried. She digs up her deceased relatives' bones and assembles them into a new skeleton. Once it is completed, the gold timepiece drops from the skull's jaw. Finally, in the spring of 1935, Rose, Frank and Leonard go down to their house's hidden alchemy laboratory, and the three timepieces are used to open the gate leading to the sacrifices. Once the timepieces are in their proper positions, they all reveal the same time, 2:45. Frank and Leonard are now wrapped in the tree's roots, while the roots wrap around Rose, who is inside of the clock. Trivia * The words on the timepieces are Sanskrit. ** The bronze timepiece reads "mānusa", meaning "person" or "man". The picture on which the timepiece is placed shows the Vanderboom brothers. ** The silver timepiece reads "asura", meaning "demon" or "demigod". The picture on which the timepiece is placed shows a crow and a Corrupted Soul. ** The gold timepiece reads "deva", meaning "god". The picture on which the timepiece is placed shows Rose holding the resurrected baby while standing in the middle of the Lake, as the tree's branches have been brought back together. Gallery Category:Objects